A Rose Between Two Thorns
by princesseli
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter story and I don't know if people read them but constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks -


**So, this is my first Harry Potter based fic and this is just the first chapter. I'm not really sure if people read these or nah, so I would be super grateful if you commented with if you want me to continue or not? Stay happy ^-^**

**princesseli** x

As Rose stepped onto the ruby-red Hogwarts express, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her like a freezing gale. She grabbed hold of the railing and steadied herself. She felt so nervous, but she didn't know why. Was it the stories of evil teachers and detentions told by her mischievous cousin, James? Or was it the fact she had never had any _real_ friends? She was so afraid of being the class freak and ending up an out-cast in their class. Her only friend, a muggle, had told Rose she was being silly. Bethany lived next door to the Weasely's with her muggle father and elder wizard siblings Marco and Clover. They had already attended Hogwarts, Bethany had told her, and they now worked Venezuela with remote wizardry communities. Rose smiled at the thought of her friend, and continued down the carriages following her other cousin Albus. It was also his first year and Hogwarts and he was just as nervous due to his elder brother's stories of terrible occurrences. Rose had already packed her trunk, and was now only carrying her Short-Snouted bat, Pomera, who hadn't left her side since she purchased him in August.

After trudging through carriages full of gloating students, they came across and empty carriage right at the back of the glorious steam train. They settled down their animals and quickly made themselves comfortable on the star embroided midnight blue seats. Rose sat closest to the door and her bright ginger hair was bouncing around her head like a lion's mane. She hating having inherited her mother's looks, but was glad that she also had her clever and logical mind. Rose had pale, moon-like skin that never tanned, only burned, and was dotted with tiny reddy-brown freckles. Next to her was her stumpy bat Pomera who was hanging upside down in his age, snoozing peacefully. He lived in a bronze cage and he had black wings covered in silver-grey veins and had a fuzzy maroon body. He had small black beady eyes and a tiny, pig-like nose. Opposite him was Rose's cousin Albus who looked incredibly similar to his father with the fact he had a messy mop of black hair and large cheeky grin, however his face was spotted with his mother bright freckles. To his right was his brand new iguana who had baby-blue scales and deep purple eyes which could absorb you with his hypnotic gaze. It was called Stella and had recently been brought out of the Amazon rainforest by his uncle George who worked there collecting magical plants with his wife, Angelina. Stella also had the ability to turn herself invisible, proving quiet a challenge for the Potter household.

About an hour into the journey, Rose and Albus were sitting down on the soft seats, gorging themselves with Chocolate Frogs and liquorice wands while also sharing gossip about the Malfoy family, whose son was also starting Hogwarts with them. They were comfortably chatting away when they heard a loud bang, closely followed a whirring commotion of shrieks and squeals. Rose and Albus nervously glanced at each other as Rose stuck her head out of the sliding glass door and was greeted by a hovering orange gas which smelt like lilac and was thick and dense. She recognised it immediately as the Laughing Charm, which caused anyone who breathed it in to suffer from severe laughing fits. She had suffered from this joke-charm before, as it happened to be James' speciality. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Albus. "James' laughing charm," she sighed "Great way to start the year..."

Soon before they arrived at Hogsmeade station, a scrawny first year came around all of the carriages and slid open their glass door. She glared at Rose and Albus, and Rose stared back. The girl had jet black in a pixie-cut and an aqua blue alice band wrapped itself around her small head. She was already dressed in her school robes and was wearing small hooped with sapphires set into the silver, she also had large, bug-like hazel eyes that seemed to bulge out of her head. She had a small button nose that had a large angry pimple on the end which she had tried to cover up with a much darker foundation that happened to make it look 10x worse. The foundation proved to Rose that she had some sort of muggle contact, because a witch would simply perform a charm to reduce the acne.  
"Hey there losers," She started. Rose managed to pick up a slight Northern accent. "My name is Ruth Spliegnan. You might want to start getting your robes on, as we will be arriving in St Loser-Ville soon. She spat out the words while tapping her heeled shoes to an incredibly un-rhythmic tune. She started at Rose like a piece of meat, eyeing her up, ready for slaughter. Rose got a weird feeling in her stomach, but before she could think on it, Ruth spun around and left, muttering something unintelligible under her breath. Albus and Rose stared at each other. " .That." Albus asked.  
"I honestly have no idea," Rose quickly replied "A Banshee maybe?"  
Albus and Rose burst out laughing at the thought of Ruth Spleignan as a wailing Banshee.


End file.
